


i'll be your baby doll and your bodyguard if you tell me to

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Some Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: it's all peaches and cream.
Relationships: Gabriel Zauk/Victor Flores
Kudos: 2





	i'll be your baby doll and your bodyguard if you tell me to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> O primeiro rabisco desse casal FOFO, de bichinhos FOFOS, que me deixam extremamente soft. Agradeço ao meu amado Arthie, meu eterno namorado e meu maridinho incrível 💙💛 por esses bichinhos todos, e por todas as histórias lindas que criamos juntos. 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Peach", de Kevin Abstract, com participação de Dominic Fike e Joba (bearface que lute)]

Victor ainda podia sentir o coração acelerado, mesmo várias horas depois do ocorrido. Traçava com o indicador os contornos da mão de Gabriel enquanto o observava levar o canudo aos lábios e beber seu frapuccino favorito; o contraste dos cabelos descoloridos contra a touca vermelho-viva; a postura relaxada e tranquila no pequeno sofá que tomaram para si na cafeteria razoavelmente tranquila. O designer sorria. Gabriel agora era seu namorado, e havia algo de muito mágico em tudo aquilo, em como o jovem cineasta despertava nele uma coragem e segurança que Victor não se lembrava de algum dia ter sentido tão claramente. Em como os dois passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos no sofá, abraçados, despreocupados com o mundo, vendo um ou outro filme e roubando beijos e a atenção um do outro. 

A felicidade que sentia era pura e simples, natural como respirar. Apreciar os sorrisos e pequenos suspiros de prazer do estudante de cinema, observar de perto as emoções passando por aquele rosto que já amava com todo o coração, sem filtros ou controles de conteúdo; Victor sentia-se, a cada dia, mais apaixonado, mais encantado, e mais forte o sentimento de ter encontrado algo especial e maravilhoso no relacionamento que tinha com Gabriel. Assumir aquele compromisso não era difícil, e qualquer medo de ser rejeitado ou sofrer futuramente desaparecia na presença do loiro - tudo aquilo deixava de importar no segundo em que conseguia um sorriso tímido e genuíno do rapaz. 

E havia tudo o que aquele compromisso significava para ele mesmo, Victor, que até então não tinha vivido um relacionamento às claras, sob a luz do dia, com todos os nomes e apelidos e demonstrações de afeto em público que tanto desejava e que apenas havia imaginado até conhecer Gabriel. Todas as fotos postadas em redes sociais, as mensagens de texto e fotos mandadas no privado, demonstrando um carinho e atenção que faziam o designer sorrir a todo momento e sentir a necessidade de estar perto, de ser envolvido em todo aquele amor que lhe fazia tão bem. O pedido de namoro havia sido apressado, não-planejado, impulsivo, desesperado até; havia deixado Gabriel nervoso e acordado a casa toda, incluindo o amigo Luiz, que apenas havia revirado os olhos e suspirado diante do que chamava de "momentos Victor Flores sendo um desastre gay", desejando-lhe sorte. As palavras saíram de seus pulmões rapidamente, quase em um fôlego só, e ele sabia que estava nervoso, mas aquilo não importava - era o momento de dizer o que sentia e expor suas vontades, que se resumiam a estar com o jovem cineasta e garantir que ele soubesse, todos os dias, o quão maravilhoso ele era. 

E Gabriel aceitou. Eram namorados, eram um do outro, e não mudava tanta coisa no relacionamento deles, em teoria - já se encontravam sempre que possível, passavam todas as noites que podiam juntos, abraçados, imersos no calor um do outro, já se davam apoio e carinho constantemente. Ainda assim, aquela palavra -  _ na-mo-ra-do _ \- parecia conter todo um universo de possibilidades e histórias, todas as esperanças e sonhos para um futuro que fosse dos dois que, até então, Victor não se permitia ter.

"Ei, namorado" chamou Victor, em voz alta, saboreando a palavra, sílaba a sílaba. 

Gabriel desviou o olhar do fundo do copo decorado, de onde tentava retirar o que havia sobrado da calda artificial de morango com o canudo, com um sorriso surpreso. "Oi namorado" proferiu, suave mas firme. 

Victor beijou-o rapidamente, apenas um toque de lábios. "Eu amo muito você, meu namorado." 

O loiro riu, se aproximando para mais um beijo. "Eu também amo muito você, meu namorado. Pra sempre." 

  
  



End file.
